Tad Spencer
Tad Spencer is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies gang. He completed the Dixmor Academy in 2009. Role in game Before Jimmy Hopkins got involved with the Preppies and Greasers, Tad had some sort of assumed relationship with Lola Lombardi. Lola frequently dated preppies on the side because they would spend money on her, and Tad was simply one of them. During "This Is Your School", Tad was seen in the cafeteria talking with Derby Harrington and Pinky Gauthier. Tad has a major role in the mission "The Eggs". He is leading the trio of himself, Chad Morris and Parker Ogilvie, and planning to egg Umberto Hattrick's house in revenge for Hattrick trying to get Lionele Galloway fired in the previous mission, "Hattrick VS Galloway" because "a chap can have a drink if he bloody hell wants to". However, Gary Smith waves around at Tad's mansion, and he claims that Jimmy had made comments about Tad's family and called Tad an inbred hermaphrodite surplus midget (which he actually was). Tad doesn't believe Smith's BS, has the gates of the estate locked, but Gary manages to escape anyhow. During the mission "Tad's House", Tad gives orders to the Preppies, sending them out to find out who's throwing eggs around the yard. In the chapter 3 mission "Bait", he, along with Justin Vandervelde, accompanies Gord Vendome to fight back the Greasers at their BMX Park. Later on during the mission "The Rumble", Lola claims that Tad was the prep responsible for rounding up his gang and attacking the greasers in New Coventry, but he has no individual dialogue or actions during it, probably due to his cowardice. After Chapter 3, Tad plays no further role in the story, sadly. However, there is a deleted scene in which Lola meets up with Tad for a "study date" behind the Medical Centre, and the greasers attempt to attack Tad before he was saved by Hopkins. Quotes Personality and traits Tad is one of the richer preppies, quite possibly behind only Derby Harrington or Justin Vandervelde. His family's fortune apparently comes from Spencer Shipping, a shipping company owned by his father that runs out of Blue Skies Industrial Park. Their estate is in the middle of Old Bullworth Vale, and is big enough that their garage has its own address. On Facebook, Tad said that his parents primarily chose Bullworth because it was so expensive, and that "high prices equal high quality." Even by preppy standards, Tad is very focused on his social standing. He aspires to take leadership of the gang from Derby, trying to instigate trouble between Derby and Bif Taylor to dig up dirt on Derby's or Bif's name. He also states that his father will be displeased "if this year ends without him on top"; this suggests that his father is somewhat pushing Tad into taking over the gang. He also has a particular grudge against the greaser Peanut Romano, and plots against him for some reason. Tad is also troubled by his home life and family, particularly by his overbearing and abusive father. He has a love-hate relationship with his father, both wanting to make him proud and to pay him back for the abuse and bad treatment. He sometimes mumbles about his parents and their domestic problems under his minty breath. He is also for some reason ashamed that he is American and that his father is a self-made man rather than old money, and so he puts on faux-British pretensions to cover up this insecurity. It is also implied that the abuse and expectations given to him by his father has taken a toll on his self-esteem, with one line of his dialogue mentioning that he thinks he is too worthless or small to claim a position of power in the school. He also states that weed would be the only thing to make him happier and more confident, but says he doesn't have any. Although Tad is not the only prep who is hinted to be inbred, he does have webbed toes, but ONLY on one foot. He also has a brother named William who has no chin and is enrolled in the Happy Volts Asylum who got out in 2008. Tad's father is clearly stated to be abusive to both Tad and his mother - Tad himself claims that his father taught him the meaning of pain and gain. Some of Tad's lines of dialogue include apologising to his father for disappointing him when physically bullied or beaten up and threats regarding to his father's fighting powers. Trivia *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': B- **'English': A- **'History': A **'Math': A **'Biology': A **'Chemistry': A+ **'Geography': A+ **'Music': A+ **'Photography': A+ **'Shop': A+ **'Home Economics': A+ **'Gym': A+ *It can easily be seen most of Tad's grades were bribed to be perfect by his father despite their relationship. *Spencer appears to have some sort of dwarfism. Gallery Tad_heed.jpg|Spencer's head. Gai_Tad.png|Who could've thought Spencer would be such a crossdresser??? Spencer.png|Spencer showing off his muscles. Tad_Spenser_drawn.jpg|Some drawing of Spencer. Spencer_and_Karlson.jpg|Tad, angry as all hell, walks the walk with Thad Carlson and his deformed hand, observed by Jackson. Stinky_&_Tad.png|Stinky looks like Spencer. Preppies_3.jpg|Tad leads the bunch. Gord_and_Tad.png|A draw of Vendome and Tad. Tad_Supreman.jpg|They couldn't animate his arms worse even if they wanted to. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Rich People Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Cowards Category:Antagonists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Son of a Boss Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cute people Category:Short characters Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Americans